Henry
Henry is a mixed-traffic engine who works on the North West Railway. Bio In Tolerance, in which he had a non-speaking role, Henry and the other engines such as James and Duck knew that Diesel wouldn't be the best on the NWR as the Class 08 locomotive was to shunt around the yard. He was one of the engines that was angry at Diesel for blocking Tidmouth Sheds with the Troublesome Trucks. The previous episode, Limits had him shocked that he told what happened on Gordon's Hill to the stationmaster of Wellsworth. He helped Patrick and D199 on the mainline in Super Rescue with both passenger and tanker trains that the two Diesels were pulling. Henry was also a victim of identity theft that was from Alfred the B12 who came to the island before pulling him out of a snowdrift at Henry's Tunnel. This was in episode eleven, Identity. He has a speaking role in Football Special taking the spectators back to Knapford, said there was a storm coming at the end of Bluebells & Batsmen, derailed by Diesel's bump on the Troublesome Trucks in First Impressions, told Gordon about Alice and saying this to Sir Charles Topham Hatt which the blue tender engine forgot to mention; broke down on the mainline in Bad Water and had to be painted red as of an emergency in Henry Sees Red. He told Diesel about the time the tender engines went on strike in Worked Out, telling about Winston to Patrick in Iron Hero (the latter of which helped the engines find out what happened to the red engine), made a runaway on Gordon's Hill in Bad Apple and told Thomas as to why he was late which Annie and Clarabel told the big green engine that their tank engine had saved a fisherman during a thunderstorm in Little Western Legacy. He was smiling following the rescue attempt by Thomas. He also appears in Desperate Times which he talks to Patrick about the orange container that hit a bridge on The Little Western. He also appeared in Sodor: The Modern Years for some episodes such as Tornado, Last Laugh and Consequences. In Season 2, he also had small roles in Swan Song, Runaway, and Percy's Post. In Percy's Post, he informs Thomas, Percy, and Oliver that the number of post vans he was ordered to take and deliver to the engines was much smaller. Henry confirmed it wasn't a mistake, asking Caden. Basis Henry is based on the LMS Stanier Class 5, better known as the Black Five. Before his rebuild, he was an LNER Class A1 crossed with a GNR Atlantic C1. Appearances Episodes: * Season 1 - Desperate Measures, Limits, Tolerance (does not speak), Running Solo (cameo), New Beginnings, Great Western, Little Western (does not speak), Super Rescue, Identity and Snowstorm * Season 2 - Little Engines (mentioned) and Old Tricks (does not speak) * Season 3 - Search Engines (does not speak), Football Special, Bluebells and Batsmen, Useful Engines, First Impressions, Comfort Zone, Gordon's Promise, Rescue Mission (cameo), Shakedown (mentioned), Changes, Bad Water, Suspicions, Henry Sees Red and Christmas Delivery (does not speak) * Season 4 - Medivac (cameo), One Good Deed, Hard Work (cameo), Worked Out, Rough Engines (cameo), Iron Hero, Cold Wheels, Snowed In and Post and Prejudice * Barry the Rescue Engine - The Lucky Ones (does not speak), Testing Times (cameo), Back on Track (does not speak) and A Troubled Engine (cameo) * Season 5 - A Stranger in Need (cameo), Little Western Legacy, Expectations (cameo), Sheffield's Secret, Flying Fish (does not speak) and Desperate Times * Season 1 STMY - Tornado, Ode to George Carlin (cameo), The Missing Engine (cameo), Fame and Misfortune, Doncaster Drawn, Separation Anxiety (does not speak), Last Laugh, Aftermath (cameo), Homecoming (does not speak), Genesis of a Grudge (cameo) and Consequences * Season 2 STMY - Swan Song, Runaway, Arrogance (cameo), Percy's Post, Engines of All Trades (does not speak), The Thin Clergyman, Unwanted, Dime For Trouble (cameo), Caden, Troublesome Trucks (does not speak) and Endgame (does not speak) * Couriers and Concerns - The Troublesome Van (cameo), Attitude (cameo) and Bumps in the Night Cancelled Episodes * Henry's Forest * The London 2012 Olympics Special Specials: * Bad Apple * Winds of Change Books: * Locomotives and Legends Persona Henry is a kind and friendly engine, but sometimes he can get quite cross and vain. He likes to think himself superior to other engines and often orders them about. But once you get to know him you can tell he's really very nice! Voice Actors * WildNorWester (STEY: Season 1 - Season 4) * TheScotsmanReturns (STEY: Season 5 - The Thin Clergyman) * Bourbon-BobJimmy (STMY: Season 2 Part 2 onwards) Trivia * Before, SI3D's 2009 Henry model was used as it was the best available. It was later on replaced by SI3D's 2010 Henry model. The 2010 model itself was replaced when WildNorWester made his own model of Henry for Sodor: The Modern Years. * When Wildnorwester had made his first Henry model, it was given a white footplate, has he thought Henry with a black footplate wouldn't suite him. * Henry received a brand-new model based on his RWS form in Season 1 STMY by WildNorWester. A second model of Henry in his old shape is used for flashbacks, with three variants of the old model: one in NWR Blue, and one also in NWR Blue, but with square buffers, a brass funnel and a fowler tender (a reference to a mistake made by C. Reginald Dalby); along with one in NWR Green. His new shape model contains him in both NWR Green and red undercoat liveries; as well as both a LMS Black Five tender and a Fowler tender. Gallery ChangesShot6.PNG|Henry & Thomas File:Henry.png|Henry in Sodor: The Early Years HenryCaden.png|Henry with Caden File:Henryoldshape.png|Henry in his old shape sodor_the_delted_years__henry_s_forest_by_wildnorwester-d7vs5su.png|Henry as if he would have appeared in the cancelled episode, Henry's Forest TheThinClergymanShot15.PNG HenryV2.jpg|Promo Henneh.png Endgame02.jpg Gordon'sBasis.png|Henry's original basis 44949_Manchester_Victoria.jpg|Henry's rebuilt basis Category:Engines Category:Characters Category:North West Railway Category:Steam engines Category:Tender Engines Category:The Main Line Category:Island of Sodor Category:4-6-0